


i swallow your heart and it crawls right out of my mouth (you swallow my heart and flee)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Porn, Break Up, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Emotional Sex, Injured Character, M/M, Relationship Issues, Rough Sex, Surprise Kissing, Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: – Ты мне не веришь, Кэп? А я уж было подумал, что этого ты от меня и хотел.– И что это должно значить? – Стив пронизывает Баки взглядом, и есть в этом взгляде что-то помимо злости, чему Баки трусит подобрать название.  – Нет. Знаешь, что? Забудь. Мы больше не будем играть в эту игру. С меня хватит, Баки.Его голос звучит так, будто он говорит всерьез: имя повисает в воздухе тяжеловесным приговором.Баки в мгновение ока пересекает комнату, забирает у него кофе и садится верхом на колени. Он запускает пальцы свободной руки Стиву в волосы, не глядя отставляя чашку на кофейный столик. У Стива на верхней губе блестит крупная капля – темная, зовущая – Баки наклоняется и слизывает ее.– На вкус, как дерьмо, – выдыхает он и целует Стива.Или:Баки ранили на миссии, Стив приходит его навестить
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	i swallow your heart and it crawls right out of my mouth (you swallow my heart and flee)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i swallow your heart and it crawls right out of my mouth (you swallow my heart and flee)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797100) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_будем тугой ком  
у каждого в рюкзаке.  
прощаются на каком  
чертовом языке?  
  
_(В. Полозкова)_ _

__

__

__

Основной минус того, чтобы состоять в такой команде как Мстители, будучи человеком, заключается в том, что все ваши враги хорошо натасканы на суперсолдат, летающие железки и богов с других планет. И рано или поздно ты попадешь в заварушку, в которую простым смертным лучше б и носа не совать. 

__

__

__

Не то, чтобы это когда-то останавливало Баки. Или Клинта. Или Сэма. Он хочет добавить "или Нат", но вот как раз насчет нее Баки не уверен. В Красной Комнате какого только дерьма не творилось. 

__

__

__

Дело в том, что хоть Баки и отменный стрелок, а еще у него есть блядская металлическая ручища, он все еще обычный человек, и его тело никак не приспособлено к прыжкам с третьего этажа. В свою защиту он может сказать, что за секунду _до_ в здание, в котором он находился, попал заряд дезинтеграционного лазера – или как там их Злодей Дня величал свою любимую игрушку? Баки чертовски горд собой хотя бы потому, что сначала ему удалось спуститься с пятого этажа на третий, а уже потом пришлось прыгать. Конечно, нога его от этого не станет менее сломанной, но он жив, а это несомненный плюс. Баки уже пришлось выдержать атаку щенячьими виноватыми глазками за авторством Брюса, Тони и Сэма, которые сокрушались, что не успели вовремя его подстраховать и дружно забыли, что вообще-то в это время были страшно заняты тем, что крошили черепашек-ГМО в винегрет. Ох и устроили бы они тут, если бы Баки помер. Это были бы уже не его проблемы, но все же. 

__

__

__

Да и на самом деле... Баки в порядке. По большей части накачан по самое не хочу обезболивающими и под кайфом, а в остальное время страдает от безделья и собственного дурного нрава. Ну и чуть-чуть от боли в раздробленных костях. На горизонте маячит физиотерапия, и Баки этому совершенно не рад: он как-то на такую уже ходил, и, только гляньте, у него теперь металлическая рука в плечо ввинчена. 

__

__

__

На этот раз он проснулся от боли и, значит, трезв как стеклышко. На дворе ночь, в палате темно. А еще пусто. Баки уже привык приходить в сознание в окружении воркущих вокруг него Мстителей. За исключением Наташи, конечно же. Наташа с ним не ворковала – она быстро и четко, не меняясь в лице, ввела Баки в курс текущих дел и была такова. 

__

__

__

Единственным, кто так и не пришел его навестить, был Стив. Баки не знает, что думать по этому поводу, так что не думает вообще ничего. 

__

__

__

Ну, точнее он пытается ничего не думать. Его мозг та еще дрянь и с удовольствием напоминает Баки, как Стив обычно носится вокруг раненых членов своей команды, словно одним своим всеобъемлющим энтузиазмом может латать пулевые отверстия. Когда Наташа валялась на больничной койке со сломанными ребрами, он умудрялся смешить ее часами напролет. А еще поселился у Сэма на целую неделю, когда тот слег с гриппом. 

__

__

__

В отличие от Наташи и Сэма Баки Стиву не друг. Но когда с кем-то трахаешься на регулярной основе – и не просто трахаешься, а ебешься так, что дым из ушей – непроизвольно начинаешь рассчитывать на пару-тройку визитов в больничную палату в случае чего. 

__

__

__

А учитывая, как Стив себя ведет, изображая выброшенного на улицу щенка, всякий раз, когда Баки сваливает после секса, можно было бы подумать… Нет. Не так. При чем тут "можно было бы подумать", когда это ни для кого из них не секрет. Стив хочет большего. Хочет держаться за руки, целовать Баки в губы, может, даже позвать его на свидание и быть таким ласковым и нежным, каким Баки не позволяет ему с собой быть, если только не в те короткие минуты сразу после хорошего траха, когда он весь растекается как желе, а две последние клетки мозга отказываются с ним сотрудничать. Стив любит Баки. Если то, что они создали и взрастили, можно назвать любовью. 

__

__

__

И да, может, Стив злится на Баки за то, что тот не хочет – не может – дать ему требуемое, но ради приличия он мог бы и прийти. Показать, что ему не все равно. 

__

__

__

Баки рычит, взбешенный тем, какое направления приняли его мысли. Он планировал перетерпеть боль и насладиться нежданным одиночеством, но если так пойдет и дальше, то лучше снова попытаться заснуть. 

__

__

__

Он преодолевает порог в две сотни овец, когда тени в дальнем углу палаты вдруг приходят в движение. 

__

__

__

Баки напрягается, проклиная свою громоздкую загипсованную ногу и болящее, сплошь покрытое синяками тело. Сейчас он бесполезен, слаб как котенок, и тот факт, что он даже не заметил, проснувшись, что не один в палате, говорит о многом. Кто бы это ни был, он прячется в самом темном углу, но и это не оправдание. Баки солдат, шпион, бывший агент ЩИТа и Мститель – он не может позволить себе такой безответственной беспечности. 

__

__

__

– Кто, блядь, здесь? – рявкает он, и его голос, зычный и ровный, совсем не соответствует прикованной к койке действительности. 

__

__

__

Тени в углу снова сдвигаются, а потом в палате вспыхивает свет. 

__

__

__

Стив Роджерс убирает пальцы с выключателя и подходит к его постели. 

__

__

__

Баки щурится, глаза режет от яркого света, но он все равно не сводит со Стива взгляда, будто тот в любую секунду может развеяться, как морок. Может, он морок и есть, очередной бредовый сон, но, когда Баки щипает себя за запястье, боль более чем реальна. 

__

__

__

– А я все гадал, придешь ли ты меня навестить, Кэп? – тихо говорит Баки. – Соскучился по мне? 

__

__

__

Он ничего не может поделать с язвительными нотками, просачивающимися в голос, и с кривой полуусмешкой на губах. Он сам себе не верит. Да, у него отпадная задница, и Стиву она чертовски нравится, но помимо этого Стив еще и хороший человек. Это все Баки. Это Баки дурно на него влияет. 

__

__

__

Он и не умеет толком ничего другого. 

__

__

__

Стив ничего не говорит, его лицо ничего не выражает, и Баки знает, что это плохой знак. 

__

__

__

Стив подходит ближе и наклоняется. Баки не может отвести от него взгляда, не может толком дышать и, черт, может, он все же умер и попал в ад? 

__

__

__

Стив склоняется еще ниже, опирается одной рукой о подушку рядом с головой Баки, и глаза у него такие голубые, что пиздец. 

__

__

__

Баки полностью растворяется в них, а еще в тепле Стива и его запахе, и... Прикосновение сухих губ ко рту застает его врасплох. 

__

__

__

Оно длится всего несколько секунд, целомудренное и кроткое, но Баки кажется, что проходит целая вечность, прежде чем Стив отстраняется и, так ни слова и не сказав, выходит из палаты.

__

__

__

Баки смотрит ему вслед, но не окликает.

__

__

__

***

__

__

__

Никаких поцелуев – это было их самым первым правилом. 

__

__

__

Однажды, много лет назад, Стив попытался его поцеловать, но Баки тогда отвернул лицо, подставляя вместо губ горло, и Стив, не будь дураком, понял намек. Не то, чтобы Баки не предлагал потом – да, он был пьян, и да, скорее всего, он пожалел бы об этом уже на следующее утро, но Стив все равно отказался. Благородный ублюдок, он, даже рядом с Баки, как бы ни ранился о его ершистость, умудрялся оставаться порядочным человеком. 

__

__

__

Не сказать, чтобы Баки этого не хотел. Но ему нужны были границы, которых можно было придерживаться. Им обоим нужны были такие границы. Баки и так уже слишком много постов сдал, отступая под натиском Стива, и слишком многое взял взамен. Проще простого было бы просто расслабиться и плыть по течению, выпустить из виду все возможные ориентиры и охранные пункты, которые они сами между собой возвели. Было бы так легко и здорово просто взять и… 

__

__

__

Полюбить Стива. Но Баки привык сжимать в руке пистолет или снайперскую винтовку, а не чьи-то пальцы, даже если это пальцы Стива и… 

__

__

__

Баки не создан для любви, вот в чем дело. 

__

__

__

После того поцелуя и стремительного бегства из палаты Стив больше не приходит его навестить. Довольно скоро Баки начинает идти на поправку и практически сразу бросает все свои физические и душевные силы на скорейшее восстановление. После увольнения из армии какое-то время – очень недолгое, будем честны – он прожил на гражданке: без руки и в довольно расшатанном ментальном состоянии. Ничем хорошим это не закончилось.

__

__

__

Сейчас обстоятельства схожие, а минувшие годы не сделали Баки ни терпеливее, ни сдержанней. 

__

__

__

Хелен Чо – не женщина, а божий дар человечеству – заставляет его работать в поте лица, чтобы оправдать потраченные на него чудеса современной медицины. Баки плевать на усталость, он готов делать все, что в его силах, и еще чуть-чуть сверху, чтобы как можно скорее вернуться в строй. В этот раз все немного по-другому, но Баки старается не задумываться, почему, вусмерть упахавшись, не чувствует ни удовлетворения, ни удовольствия в измученном теле. Он скучает по ощущению взведенного курка под подушечкой указательного пальца, но сама мысль о том, чтобы закинуть на плечо винтовку и подняться на крышу повыше, вызывает у него отторжение. 

__

__

__

Мстители продолжают навещать его и справляться о самочувствии. Даже Тор как-то раз заглядывает и два часа кряду рассказывает о самых нелепых своих травмах. Кажется, к ним ко всем в той или иной степени причастен его младший брат.

__

__

__

Стив так и не появляется. Скоро становится очевидно, что он откровенно избегает Баки.

__

__

__

Баки в смятении. Он благодарен Стиву за то, что тот не лезет, предоставляя ему максимум личного пространства. После того поцелуя Баки именно это и нужно. Не проходит и дня, чтобы он о нем не вспомнил. Иногда Баки безотчетно касается кончиками пальцев собственных губ, потом отдергивает руку и подолгу ругает себя за идиотизм.

__

__

__

Он должен был предвидеть, к чему все идет. Оно долго росло и ширилось: сначала случилась Шэрон, потом та вечеринка и порция сладкой, изощренной жестокости в самом центре запутанного лабиринта. Баки должен был предвидеть, к чему оно идет. Может, он и предвидел. Просто до последнего отрицал очевидное и отказывался замечать, как утекает сквозь пальцы время. Может, он хотел отсрочить неизбежное, боялся тормозить на поворотах.

__

__

__

Как бы ни было, оно не меняет главного: Баки страшно хочется увидеть Стива. 

__

__

__

На его счастье нос к носу они сталкиваются, когда Бака восстанавливается настолько, чтобы Хелен дала добро на его участии в очередной мстительской заварушке. Исключительно в качестве снайпера, поддержка с земли строго-настрого запрещена. Работенка не пыльная: даже несмотря на падение ЩИТа ГИДРА до сих пор отказывается сложить лапки и помереть, как и полагается любой приличной злодейской организации, но нынче они больше лают, чем кусают. Баки устраивается на крыше и одну за другой сносит этим чересчур выебистым неонацистам бошки. 

__

__

__

Стив внизу, на земле, его приказы у Баки в наушнике звучат резко и обезличенно, и Баки наводит на него перекрестие прицела едва ли не чаще, чем на головорезов ГИДРЫ. Стив хорош. Статен и удивительно красив – даже когда дробит щитом вражески черепа – и Баки хочет вытряхнуть его из тесного супергеройского костюма и сожрать со всеми потрохами. 

__

__

__

Он знает, что зашел слишком далеко. Еще ни с кем он не позволял себе так сблизиться, как со Стивом – не то, чтобы это было супер-новостью, верно? Он увяз в тот самый момент, когда поперся за добавкой после их первой личной встречи в спортзале. По-крайней мере, Баки хочется в это верить. Ему не нравится думать, что, может, все началось даже раньше и, едва только увидев Стива Роджерса, он уже потерял всякую надежду на спасение. 

__

__

__

Если прежде, когда Баки еще работал на ЩИТ, сразу после миссий у них случались торопливые дебрифинги, то теперь вместо них – победные мстительские вечеринки. Это что-то вроде ритуала, а кто такой Баки Барнс, чтобы идти против ритуалов? Конечно, иногда ему только и хочется, что смыть с себя кровь и грязь и завалиться спать, но в том, чтобы зависнуть с друзьями, переваривая очередной не случившийся пиздец, тоже есть свои плюсы. 

__

__

__

Стив тоже здесь, всегда в противоположном от Баки конце комнаты и всякий раз, когда Баки поднимает взгляд – или беседует с Пеппер, или пьет с Тором, или спорит с Тони. Но стоит Баки отвернуться, как он чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд, и вариантов, кому он может принадлежать, исчезающе мало. 

__

__

__

Это все похоже на очень странную игру и, да, именно Баки ее и начал, но и Стив никогда не был невинным, ведомым на заклание агнцем. Кожа Баки помнит все оставленные его руками и губами синяки. 

__

__

__

Первым, со всем распрощавшись, отправляется восвояси Сэм, практически сразу за ним уходят Клинт и Наташа. Остальные тоже понемногу разбредаются, и в конце концов на общем этаже их остается трое: Баки, Стив и Тор. Они все вместе загружаются в лифт. Тишина в кабине висит неуютная, но, может, это только Баки так кажется. Тор выглядит чрезмерно воодушевленным, как и всегда, и разве что чуть более уставшим, чем обычно. Он выходит из лифта первым: этаж, что он делит с доктором Фостер, когда она останавливается в Башне, находится ниже этажей Стива и Баки. Баки рассеянно отвечает на прощание, слишком сосредоточенный на том, что они со Стивом первые за долгое время оказались наедине. 

__

__

__

Этаж Баки находится прямо под этажом Стива. Дверь открывается. Баки не двигается. 

__

__

__

Стив ничего не говорит. 

__

__

__

В оглушающей тишине Баки выходит следом за ним на следующем этаже, весь на взводе, но едва ли способный вымолвить хоть слово. Он беспомощно наблюдает, как Стив на ходу расстегивает несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке. В любой другой день Баки посчитал бы это приглашением к действию. Но тот поцелуй в палате случился не по сценарию. Это все Стив виноват.

__

__

__

Душный иррациональный гнев вспыхивает в Баки со страшной силой, и он делает шаг вперед прежде, чем успевает одернуть себя: хватает Стива за плечо, разворачивает к себе и толкает спиной в ближайшую стену. Стив позволяет ему, не пытается вырваться из хватки, хотя легко мог бы уложить Баки одной левой. Но его дыхание ускоряется, а глаза темнеют, когда он встречается взглядами с Баки. 

__

__

__

Баки прижимается к нему всем телом и сам едва дышит, когда Стив, огромный, твердый, теплый Стив оказывается настолько близко. 

__

__

__

– Ты меня избегал, Кэп? Даже цветов на выписку не прислал. Мое сердце разбито. Вдребезги. 

__

__

__

Баки не уверен, что из этого более впечатляюще: то, насколько быстро Стив схлопывается, будто раковина, или, что Баки буквально видит, как между ними взмывает стена. Стив отталкивает его, положив одну ладонь на грудь, и Баки позволяет себя отодвинуть и сторонится, когда Стив проходит мимо. 

__

__

__

– Как по мне, ты в полном порядке, Барнс, – говорит Стив, даже не глядя на Баки, который следует за ним в гостиную, а оттуда на кухню, где издалека наблюдает, как Стив агрессивно заваривает самую злобную на свете чашку кофе. 

__

__

__

Голос Баки звучит ровно и спокойно, когда он заговаривает – сказываются годы практики. 

__

__

__

– Да, но, может, я по тебе скучал? 

__

__

__

Стив ничего не отвечает, но и не вышвыривает Баки со своего этажа, когда тот возвращается вместе с ним в гостиную. Он падает на диван с чашкой в руках. Баки через полкомнаты слышит запах и уже представляет, сколько там кофеина. Стив всегда пил это пойло, и Баки не представляет, на кой хрен. На этого парня даже не действует кофеин. Страшно вообразить, вдруг Стиву и в самом деле нравится вкус? 

__

__

__

Впрочем, у всех свои причуды, и Капитан Америка не исключение. Сидит вон, пьет себе свое ракетное топливо. 

__

__

__

– Ты мне не веришь, Кэп? – спрашивает Баки несколько минут спустя, так и не дождавшись ответа. – А я уж было подумал, что этого ты от меня и хотел. 

__

__

__

– И что это должно значить? – Стив пронизывает Баки взглядом, и есть в этом взгляде что-то помимо злости, чему Баки трусит подобрать название. Шанса ответить Стив ему все равно не оставляет: встряхивает головой и сразу же продолжает сам: – Нет. Знаешь, что? Забудь. Мы больше не будем играть в эту игру. С меня хватит, Баки. 

__

__

__

Его голос звучит так, будто он говорит всерьез: имя повисает в воздухе тяжеловесным приговором. Это не первый раз, когда Стив отказывается играть по правилам Баки, но каждый раз он сдается и сдается так охотно, что Баки давно уже перестал чувствовать вину за то, что втянул Стива во все это дерьмо. 

__

__

__

Но это? Есть какая-то законченность в том, как Стив говорит и смотрит. 

__

__

__

Баки в мгновение ока пересекает комнату, забирает у него чашку и садится верхом на колени. Он тяжелый, но Стив без труда выдерживает его вес, к тому же он не настолько хороший актер, чтобы скрыть, как сильно ему нравится, когда Баки так близко, прижимается вплотную, ерзает и трется пахом о пах. 

__

__

__

Баки запускает пальцы свободной руки Стиву в волосы, не глядя отставляя чашку на кофейный столик. У Стива на верхней губе блестит крупная капля – темная, зовущая – и Баки наклоняется и слизывает ее.

__

__

__

– На вкус как дерьмо, – выдыхает он и целует Стива. 

__

__

__

Ему хочется, чтобы поцелуй вышел медленным и неторопливым, но он так давно ни с кем не целовался, что едва может удержать себя в узде. Баки знает, как надо сосать, чтобы Стив кончил за пару минут, но простое прикосновение губ к губам вводит его в ступор, и он приоткрывает рот и просительно скулит, без слов умоляя Стива встать у руля. Стив слушается. Он обхватывает голову Баки своими огромными ладонями и удерживает на месте, проталкивает язык ему в рот, пока Баки загнанно дышит ему в губы. 

__

__

__

Это влажный, грязный поцелуй с языком, и он не имеет ничего общего с тем, целомудренным, в больничной палате. Член Баки болезненно дергается в штанах, а еще у него кружится голова, и он вцепляется в волосы Стива с такой силой, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. 

__

__

__

Его потряхивает, когда они отрываются друг от друга – едва дышащие, губы все влажные от смешанной слюны. У Стива розовый, припухший рот, но Баки выводит из строя не он. Стив смотрит так, что все нутро вспыхивает огнем, а член истекает смазкой.

__

__

__

Баки вжимается лбом в лоб Стива и закрывает глаза, прячась от его прожигающего насквозь взгляда. 

__

__

__

– Мы все разрушили, да? – шепчет он Стиву в губы. – Только посмотри, что ты со мной сделал. Господи. Посмотри, что _я_ сделал с _тобой_. 

__

__

__

Он снова целует Стива, будто в подтверждение своих слов: обхватывает ладонью крепкую челюсть и соединяет их рты. Получается немного неловко, и Баки умирает от желания, чтобы Стив поцеловал его всерьез, так, словно хочет съесть целиком. Он отстраняется сам, прежде, чем кто-то из них успеет углубить поцелуй, и смотрит на Стива из-под ресниц. 

__

__

__

Тот выглядит обиженным, щеки у него раскраснелись, а зрачки расширились и теперь почти полностью скрывают за собой радужку. 

__

__

__

– Это не может так продолжаться, Бак, – говорит Стив, и, да, Баки в курсе, что не может, но его собственное имя, так запросто сокращенное до трех букв, делает с ним что-то невероятное: в животе все плавится и пузырится. А потом, противореча своим же словам, Стив целует его еще раз, и от Баки, от слов, что вертелись у него на языке, не остается ровным счетом ничего. 

__

__

__

Он ненадолго приходит в себя, когда Стив поднимается с дивана, удерживая Баки так, будто тот ничего не весит. Баки обхватывает его ногами, твердо уверенный, что Стив его удержит. Он чувствует, где соприкасаются их тела, как перекатываются у Стива под кожей литые мускулы. Стив целует его еще и еще и прижимает к себе так крепко, будто знает, что от первого же соприкосновения их языков все кости у Баки в теле превратились в труху. Баки размазывает тонким слоем, он скулит Стиву в рот так, словно его уже натянули на член, и, блядь, он, хоть убей, не может вспомнить, почему столько лет не позволял Стиву себя целовать. 

__

__

__

Было ли ему так же хорошо, когда он целовался в последний раз, он тоже не помнит, но это уже не имеет никакого значения. Это Стив, и Стив умеет поджечь Баки одним взглядом, одним прикосновением. Люди вроде него опасны, но Баки всегда любил играть с огнем. Неудивительно, что в конечном итоге он обжегся. 

__

__

__

Каким-то неведомым образом они добираются до постели – точнее, добирается Стив, потому что Баки только и делает, что цепляется за него из последних сил и ничего вокруг себя не видит. Они не отрываются друг от друга дольше, чем на несколько секунд, чтобы вдохнуть, и Баки всхлипывает, когда его бесцеремонно роняют на кровать. Губы горят от поцелуев. 

__

__

__

Взлохмаченный, взмыленный, красивый, как сама жизнь, Стив нависает над ним и принимается раздеваться. Первой он снимает рубашку, и Баки прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стон. Ему страшно хочется примкнуть ртом к рельефным кубикам пресса и медленно, дразняще спускаться все ниже и ниже, пока Стив не растеряет остатки терпения и не возьмет Баки за волосы, надевая на свой член. Рот наполняется слюной, но Стив слишком далеко: несколько футов расстояния между ними мнятся вдруг бесконечными милями. 

__

__

__

Баки снова скулит, пронзительно и жалобно, и Стив шикает на него, мягче, чем обычно. Он ложится на Баки, полностью одетого, вдавливая его в матрас. Баки млеет, тонет в этой близости, позволяет раздевать себя и вертеть, как Стиву только вздумается. В кои-то веки ему не хочется огрызаться с той только целью, чтобы его приструнили. Он уже знает, что сегодня будет много кричать и умолять. 

__

__

__

Никаких игр, никакого подстрекательства к жестокости, и в конечном итоге Баки оказывается стоящим на четвереньках с тремя пальцами в заднице. Растянутые мышцы саднит от неторопливой растяжки, Стив едва не переходит грань, но все равно кажется, что сегодня он мягче и аккуратней, чем обычно – как будто на этот раз ему хочется чего-то большего, чем просто заставить Баки рыдать от смеси боли и удовольствия. Провернув пальцы вокруг оси, Стив вытаскивает их и переворачивает Баки на спину. Баки не знает, почему, но в таком положении он чувствует себя куда более уязвимым, чем когда Стив находится за его спиной. Может, все дело в опасной, пьянящей интимности секса лицом к лицу? 

__

__

__

Стив так и пышет похотью и жаждой обладания. Он стоит на коленях между разведенных ног Баки и бесстыже его разглядывает, смазывая себя. Член Баки стоит так, что хоть гвозди заколачивай, но Баки знает, что и под угрозой смерти не прикоснется к нему, пока Стив не разрешит. 

__

__

__

– Руки над головой, – тихо приказывает Стив, и Баки бездумно подчиняется. 

__

__

__

Он немного рисуется, когда замечает, что Стив смотрит на его крепкие руки и торс, но забывает об этом и спешно жмурится в ту же секунду, как Стив подхватывает его под бедра и приподнимает, чтобы насадить на член. Член у Стива огромный и горячий, и вдоль позвоночника Баки катится поток лавы.

__

__

__

– Смотри на меня, – рычит Стив, и Баки послушно распахивает глаза. Извинения трепещут в глотке, но так и остаются не произнесенными – у Баки попросту не хватает дыхания, чтобы вымолвить хоть слово. Вместо этого он смотрит на Стива, моргает несколько раз, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз начинают собираться слезы, а щеки горят под пристальным, изучающим взглядом сверху. Так и тянет отвернуть лицо. Может, так дает о себе знать чувство самосохранения, но Стив велел смотреть, и Баки смотрит.

__

__

__

Ему страшно от того, насколько легко он уступает, идя у Стива на поводу, насколько сильно ему самому это нравится. Поначалу было проще. Тогда он просто наслаждался хорошей трепкой и еблей после, а потом уходил, оставляя все за закрывшейся дверью спальни. За это частенько приходилось платить, и Баки не раз и не два оказывался запертым в собственной черепной коробке. Иногда он тоскует по тем временам, когда верил, что раз за разом возвращается к Стиву просто потому, что тот чертовски хорош в койке. 

__

__

__

– Такой красивый, – мурлычет Стив, безжалостно вытягивая Баки из трясины торопливых мыслей. Баки смотрит на него снизу вверх широко распахнутыми глазами, но Стив безбоязненно встречает его взгляд и начинает толкаться внутрь – так блядски медленно, что Баки забывает, как дышать. 

__

__

__

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем Стив целиком оказывается внутри: наконец, он входит по самые яйца, и Баки едва не разрывает надвое. Много, слишком много, всегда слишком много, но Баки все равно хнычет, потому что хочет еще, хочет, чтобы Стив начал драть его так сильно и быстро, будто хочет порвать, уничтожить, стереть с лица земли.

__

__

__

Вместо этого Стив нависает над ним. Он отпускает ноги Баки, и тот сразу обнимает его за талию, скрещивая лодыжки на уровне поясницы. Его пришпиливает к матрасу тяжеленным телом Стива. Вокруг обоих запястий, и живого, и металлического, оборачиваются сильные пальцы, и руки немилосердно вдавливает в подушку. Баки тяжело и влажно дышит, слишком громко, в то время как Стив над ним практически невозмутим, если не считать жадный, продолжающий блуждать по лицу Баки взгляд. Баки не может подолгу смотреть в эти глаза, потому как иначе он обязательно сморозит какую-нибудь глупость, так что он то и дело отворачивается, но раз за разом возвращается в исходную точку и тонет, тонет, тонет в невозможной синеве. 

__

__

__

Наконец Стив начинает двигаться. Баки под ним как в ловушке, Стив удерживает его на месте, пока его член скользит внутрь и наружу с небывалой осторожностью. Стив берет его медленно, сильно и неотвратимо, он вытаскивает член практически полностью, прежде чем толкнуться обратно, и каждый раз на несколько мучительных секунд Баки оказывается распят на одной только крупной головке. Уже через минуту он начинает скулить и ерзать, беспомощно сжимая Стива коленями. Он чувствует каждый чертов дюйм раздирающего его на части ствола, просто потому, что Стив не оставляет ему другого выхода, продолжая двигаться мучительно медленно. От каждого толчка Баки качает, как на волнах, он проезжается вверх-вниз по простыням, но Стив по-прежнему бережно удерживает его под собой. Как какое-нибудь сокровище. 

__

__

__

И, блядь, нельзя о таком думать – Баки поворачивает голову набок и прикусывает нижнюю губу, удерживая рвущийся с языка всхлип.

__

__

__

– Баки, – выдыхает Стив откровенным предупреждением, но Баки только качает головой и смотрит Стиву на челюсть, на скулы – куда угодно, но только не в глаза. 

__

__

__

Это злит Стива, и в следующее мгновение он меняет угол и входит в Баки резче и грубее, и Баки выгибается на простынях и орет, но Стив крадет этот беспомощный, полный отчаяния звук у него прямо с губ. 

__

__

__

Баки стонет, и Стив, бесстыже пользуясь положением, проталкивает язык ему в рот и трахает в такт толчкам. Это охуенно грязно, слюна льется рекой, но уже скоро Стив смягчает поцелуй до едва ощутимых, почти целомудренных прикосновений. Баки касается кончиком языка его рта, прося о большем. Секунда – и на его нижней губе смыкаются острые зубы, а рот наполняется соленым вкусом свежей крови. Баки вскрикивает. Он понимает намек – четкий, не подлежащий обжалованию приказ – все его внутренности крутит узлом, с члена бессовестно течет, а задница сжимается на таранящем ее члене. 

__

__

__

Стив шипит Баки прямо в рот и начинает трахать его чуть быстрее. Теперь на каждом толчке он входит так глубоко, будто хочет задержать дыхание, нырнуть в Баки целиком и никогда не выныривать. В его поцелуях больше нет мягкости, они становятся – сплошь острые зубы и требовательный язык, и Баки шире открывает рот, совсем уплывая от двойного натиска. Он всегда теряет голову во время секса: и членом, и языком Стив растаскивает его на куски, которым уже никогда не суждено стать единым целым. 

__

__

__

Баки впитывает каждое прикосновение, каждый укус, каждый толчок, понемногу сгорая изнутри. 

__

__

__

Оргазм застает его врасплох – как будто тебе выстрелили в грудь, и пуля прошла насквозь. Запертый между их телами, его член вдруг напрягается и изливается толчками, пачкая спермой животы. Стив издает Баки в рот какой-то звук: может, стон, может, крик – Баки не может разобрать за собственными отчаянными всхлипами. Стив разрывает поцелуй, но не прекращает трахать Баки – только приподнимается, чтобы поймать в фокус его раскрасневшееся лицо с широко открытым ртом. Каждое прикосновение к простате отдается теперь электрическим разрядом по всему телу. Баки всегда становится очень чувствительным сразу после оргазма, и Стив знает это, и не стесняется пользоваться в свое удовольствие. 

__

__

__

– Пожалуйста, – скулит Баки, слово царапает сорванное горло, и на секунду, всего на секунду, Баки кажется, что Стив послушает его и сбавит обороты, потому что есть что-то невероятно искреннее в сегодняшней ночи, что-то, чего между ними никогда еще не было. Баки не знает, как быть с этой обоюдной нежностью, он не был создан ни чтобы дарить ее, ни чтобы принимать, но на мгновение он думает: может, Стив остановится, может, он кончит, может, сейчас все закончится и… 

__

__

__

Оно не заканчивается. 

__

__

__

Стив сцеловывает мольбы с его губ, пьет беспомощные, болезненные стоны, и продолжает трахать быстро и глубоко без малейшей жалости. Баки выгибается, все его мускулы напрягаются в отчаянной жажде свободы, он пытается вывернуться, но Стив все еще суперсолдат, и он удерживает Баки на месте, даже не напрягаясь. 

__

__

__

Баки чувствует, как внутри него поднимается волна душного жара, сопоставимая по силе с недавним оргазмом. Он влажно дышит Стиву в рот, скулит вокруг его языка и беспокойно ерзает, и ему плевать, если от каждого его движения член внутри него смещается, входя, кажется, еще глубже. Все тело болит, и Баки хочет чтобы Стив держал его так, распятого, нанизанного на член, целую вечность. 

__

__

__

Баки не знает, с чего это думал, что поцелуи сделают Стива менее жестким и жестоким в постели – видимо, он был тем еще дураком. Стив и до сих пор обращается с Баки просто идеально. Стив сам по себе идеальный. Всегда таким был и всегда таким будет, и Баки наверняка ужаснулся бы подобным мыслям, если бы только мог нормально соображать. 

__

__

__

Стив разрывает поцелуй, чтобы впиться укусом Баки в шею. Острые зубы смыкаются на влажной от пота коже, все тело вспыхивает резкой болью, и член Баки безвольно дергается в луже спермы, но все это не идет ни в какое сравнение с плавящим внутренности огнем, которым заливает Баки, когда Стив кончает. Его член выплескивается и выплескивается внутри Баки, заливая его по самое не хочу.

__

__

__

Наконец, обессиленный, Стив валится сверху – его член выскальзывает из Баки. Баки стонет, когда по бедрам начинает течь горячая сперма. Стив скатывается с него и какое-то время лежит на спине, пытаясь отдышаться. Баки снова может двигать руками, и правое запястье беспрестанно ноет. От прилива крови покалывает живые пальцы. Оно того стоит, Баки знает: уже завтра он будет носить на коже отметину по форме пальцев Стива. Знак принадлежности. Он поглаживает это место большим пальцем металлической руки. 

__

__

__

Однажды все оставленные на нем Стивом отметины потускнеют. А потом и вовсе пропадут, будто не бывало. Но помнить о них Баки будет всю свою жизнь. 

__

__

__

Стив рядом шевелится, готовый подняться на ноги, и они оба знают, что за этим последует. Стив будет прятаться в собственном доме, потому что Баки мудак и так у них повелось. Баки полежит немного, приходя в себя, а потом уйдет восвояси. Он видит это как наяву – выверенная последовательность действий с минимальными отклонениями от сценария. 

__

__

__

Стив садится на постели, свешивая ноги, и Баки хватает его за запястье, удерживая.

__

__

__

И время как будто замирает. 

__

__

__

– Барнс? – Стив снова обращается к нему по фамилии, как делает всегда, когда они не занимаются сексом, и Баки крепче стискивает пальцы на его руке.

__

__

__

– Останься, – просит он, едва узнавая свой голос. 

__

__

__

Стив остается. Он двигается медленно и скованно, и в этой его скованности запросто проглядывается, насколько тщательно Стив контролирует сейчас каждую мышцу в теле. Баки видит, как напрягаются его плечи. Ему хочется прикоснуться к Стиву, успокоить его, но любое сказанное им утешение или обещание будет ложью, а Баки, может, и жестокий человек, но не настолько же. Просидев к нему спиной несколько долгих минут, Стив ложится обратно. Он в полном раздрае, как и Баки, оба они с ног до головы покрыты потом и подсыхающей спермой, но, когда Баки неловко подвигается к Стиву, тот обнимает его и прижимает к себе. 

__

__

__

И разве это не чудо, что даже после всего, что они друг с другом сотворили, Стив все еще может держать его настолько бережно и аккуратно?

__

__

__

Какое-то время они молчат. Баки не уверен, что сможет собрать мысли в хоть какое-то подобие слов, а Стив… Наверное, Стив сейчас примерно в таком же состоянии. Он по-прежнему напряжен, Баки чувствует это всем телом, он и сам не лучше, но все равно продолжает цепляться за Стива, как за спасательный круг. 

__

__

__

Это даже забавно. Они идеально совпадают в плане секса, могут играть на нервах друг друга как на идеально настроенных инструментах, но несколько минут, проведенных в обнимку, намертво выбивают их из колеи. 

__

__

__

Баки крепче вжимается в Стива и вдруг чувствует поцелуй в темя – едва ощутимое, почти стыдливое прикосновение. 

__

__

__

Наверное, он мог бы так уснуть, но нет, пока рано. 

__

__

__

– Почему ты не навещал меня? 

__

__

__

Хотел бы Баки сказать, что предпочел бы и дальше держать язык за зубами, но правда в том, что этот вопрос мучил его неделями напролет. Целую вечность по ощущениям. Баки и сейчас непросто задать его вслух. 

__

__

__

– Я навещал, – отзывается Стив деланно беспечно. – Ты видел меня.

__

__

__

– Я имею в виду раньше. И… после. 

__

__

__

– Я навещал, – повторяет Стив, мягче на этот раз. – Бродил по коридорам. Заглядывал, если был уверен, что ты спишь. Не знал, что сказать, если зайду, а ты в сознании. А потом ты окончательно пришел в себя. 

__

__

__

Стив не упоминает, что произошло, когда однажды Баки проснулся посреди ночи и обнаружил в своей палате незваного визитера. Баки старается не давить на него. Часть его хочет этого, хочет вывести Стива на откровенность, но это та же часть, что требует от него совершенно невыполнимых вещей. Он может позволить себе это – тесные объятия Стива, поцелуи в макушку – но только сегодня. Не навсегда. 

__

__

__

– А после? 

__

__

__

– Наташа держала меня в курсе твоего состояния. 

__

__

__

– Предательница, – беззлобно ворчит Баки. 

__

__

__

Стив тихонько хмыкает – не то одобрительно, не то снисходительно. Баки хочется извернуться и заглянуть ему в лицо, считать выражение, с разбега бухнувшись в синеву глаз. Вместо этого он прячет лицо у Стива в изгибе шеи, глубоко вдыхая запах пота, секса и их тел. 

__

__

__

– Баки, ты… что ты делаешь? 

__

__

__

Баки медлит с ответом, тщательно обдумывая формулировку. Стив не торопит, но его дыхание становится чуть более быстрым и поверхностным, чем обычно. 

__

__

__

– Хочу остаться на ночь. Если можно. 

__

__

__

Стив проводит кончиками пальцев по его челюсти и поддевает под подбородок. Баки поднимает голову, бесстрашно заглядывая ему в глаза. Стив кажется сбитым с толку. И преисполненным надежды, что даже хуже. Баки старательно прячет боль от осознания, что этой надежде не суждено оправдаться, поглубже и криво улыбается. 

__

__

__

– Можно, – говорит Стив. – Конечно, можно, Бак. 

__

__

__

Собственным именем цепляет под ребра, как крюком, и тянет, тянет, тянет. Больно тянет. 

__

__

__

Стив Роджерс хороший человек. Страшный в гневе, опасный, но хороший. 

__

__

__

Баки и на пушечный выстрел не следовало к нему приближаться.

__

__

__

***

__

__

__

Утром Баки просыпается первым. 

__

__

__

Он не помнит, как вырубился вчера ночью, но точно знает, что и тут успел раньше Стива. Уже закрыв глаза и безуспешно пытаясь расслабиться, Баки чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Было неуютно засыпать вот так, когда на тебя пристально смотрят, и особенно – когда на тебя пристально смотрит Стив Роджерс, но сердце Баки было с ним не согласно. Все время, что он сохранял мучительную неподвижность, оно едва не выпрыгивало из груди. Баки был готов пролежать так всю ночь, но сейчас думает, что в том, что он все же уснул, не было ничего удивительного. Руки Стива, огромные и сильные, всегда казались ему одним из самых безопасных мест на земле. Даже когда прижимали Баки к стене или оставляли на коже бесчисленные синяки. 

__

__

__

Баки рад, что проснулся раньше. Будет честно отплатить Стиву той же монетой и вдоволь полюбоваться.

__

__

__

В конце концов, он беззастенчиво наблюдал за Стивом, еще когда тот не был для него Стивом, а был Капитаном Америкой. В его движениях была особая, какая-то жесткая грация. Ничего общего с обманчивой игривостью выпадов Наташи или неконтролируемой агрессией самого Баки. Как он двигался, господи боже. Как держал щит, как сжимал челюсти и смотрел прямо перед собой… Трудно было удержаться и не зависнуть, заливая все вокруг слюной. 

__

__

__

Уже позже Стив дал Баки совсем другой повод наблюдать за собой – в куда более интимном, личном смысле. Баки всегда старался им не злоупотреблять. За последние три года – уже почти четыре на самом деле – его потребность в Стиве, потребность в его жадных руках и горячих губах, нисколько не утихла. Интересно, наступит ли в его жизни момент, когда Баки сможет вспомнить Стива и не почувствовать острой, болезненной необходимости прикоснуться. 

__

__

__

Да и сколько он проживет? Ему едва за тридцать, он молод, как ни крути, но люди его профессии меряют возраст собачьими годами. Стив, даже несмотря на заточение во льду и бесконечные войны, доживет до своего сотого дня рождения. 

__

__

__

Баки очень надеется, что доживет. 

__

__

__

Обидно, что, даже глядя на подобную красоту, он только и может думать, что о самых нерадостных вещах на свете. Стив лежит, вытянувшись во весь рост и разбросав по сторонам свои конечности, и одна его рука покоится у Баки на животе. Грудь вздымается в такт размеренному дыханию. Баки хочется прижаться к ней вплотную, закрыть глаза и провалиться обратно в сон. Баки хочется просыпаться так каждое утро на протяжении всей оставшейся жизни. 

__

__

__

Вместо этого он лежит, смотрит на Стива и думает об ужасных вещах. Например, о том, как будет раз за разом крутить этот самый момент в памяти. Даже когда оно станет пожирающим его изнутри воспоминанием.

__

__

__

Стив просыпается как по щелчку – между одним вздохом и другим, и Баки немного жаль, но он не успел отвести глаз. Стив напрягается всем телом, находит взглядом Баки и только потом усилием воли заставляет себя расслабиться. Может, он подумал, что вчерашняя ночь ему приснилась и он проснулся один? Если бы Баки был на его месте, он бы так и решил. 

__

__

__

– Хей, – говорит Стив и убирает руку у Баки с живота, вместо этого касаясь его щеки. – Ты здесь. 

__

__

__

– Ага. Я тебя разбудил?

__

__

__

Стив качает головой и чуть озадаченно улыбается.

__

__

__

– Я обычно в это время и просыпаюсь. Похоже, я настолько к тебе привык, что меня нисколько не смущает, что ты на меня пялился. 

__

__

__

– Да чья бы корова мычала. 

__

__

__

Улыбка у Стива на губах становится шире и ярче. Баки так и тянет ее поцеловать, и он подается вперед и целует. Ему не следует этого делать, но он жадный сукин сын, к тому же он в любом случае собирается разбить Стиву сердце – что станет с одного единственного поцелуя?

__

__

__

Когда Баки отстраняется, Стив глядит на него огромными глазами. Щеки у него горят, и утренний, приправленный несвежим дыханием поцелуй не должен вызывать такую реакцию, но Баки и сам чувствует, как краснеет. Его глупое, беспомощное сердце бьется в груди так отчаянно и торопливо, будто вот-вот выпрыгнет наружу. Баки все понимает, и разве не вот оно – самое ужасное во всем происходящем? Он _все_ понимает. 

__

__

__

– Завтрак? – с надеждой предлагает Стив, застенчиво улыбаясь. 

__

__

__

Да, тянет сказать Баки. Не только потому, что ему хочется отделаться малой кровью. Еще ему хочется напялить рубашку Стива и толкаться с ним локтями на кухне, хочется целовать горький от кофе рот, хочется таскать еду с чужой тарелки. 

__

__

__

– Нет.

__

__

__

Стив спадает с лица, но моментально берет себя в руки. Его глаза по-прежнему светятся. Он смотрит на Баки и, кажется, видит насквозь. Всего-то и понадобилось, что провести вместе одну-единственную ночь. 

__

__

__

Ему не следовало прикасаться к Стиву Роджерсу, никогда. Жаль, что он понял это слишком поздно.

__

__

__

Баки протягивает руку, и это скорее рефлекторное движение, но он не пытается себя остановить. У Стива трепещут ресницы, когда Баки касается его лица. Он прикрывает глаза и подается на прикосновение. Это чистое, ничем не разбавленное доверие: Стив позволяет себе быть уязвимым рядом с Баки. Не в физическом смысле – не имея под рукой снайперской винтовки или хотя бы пары ножей, Баки не смог бы причинить этому человеку хоть сколько-нибудь значительный вред. Но так даже хуже. Баки поспешно отнимает руку и заговаривает прежде, чем испортит все окончательно. 

__

__

__

– Мне пора. И, Стив, ты… – голос срывается несмотря на все усилия Баки остаться спокойным. Он сглатывает и продолжает: – Прошлой ночью ты был прав. Это не может так продолжаться. Знаю, мы так уже много раз говорили, но теперь… Я… 

__

__

__

Остатки неуверенной радости испаряются из голубых глаз напротив, и Баки чувствует себя куском дерьма, прилипшим к подошве ботинка. 

__

__

__

– Пора заканчивать, – все равно говорит он, ощущая, как смерзаются внутренности. – С нас хватит. 

__

__

__

Хуже всего, что Стив не спорит. 

__

__

__

На секунду Баки кажется, что он вот-вот начнет и сейчас как раз подбирает слова для атаки. Баки готовится к ней, даже предвкушает ее. Часть его хочет, чтобы Стив заартачился, чтобы втянул его обратно в этот порочный круг, но это эгоистичное желание, и оно несправедливо по отношению к Стиву. Стив ничего из этого не заслуживает. 

__

__

__

Но это не имеет никакого значения, потому что Стив и так молчит. Баки видит, как на его лице сменяются эмоции. Неверие, опустошение и наконец смирение. Стив даже не выглядит удивленным. Как будто он всегда знал, чем все закончится.

__

__

__

Он отворачивается, и теперь Баки смотрит на его напряженную спину. И вот в этом уже нет ни капли доверия. 

__

__

__

Баки хочется поскорее скатиться с кровати и выместись за дверь, но он едва может пошевелиться. Надо извиниться. Взять слова назад, притвориться, что ничего не было. 

__

__

__

Он тянется вперед и кладет раскрытую ладонь Стиву между лопаток. Тот напрягается еще сильнее, и несколько бесконечных минут Баки думает о том, что мог бы остаться. Мог бы сказать, что любит Стива, и это было бы правдой. Мог бы стать частью жизни, о которой Стив грезит. Стать тем, к кому Стив будет возвращаться домой. 

__

__

__

Возможно, они смогут притвориться, что Баки в состоянии дать ему что-то помимо огневой поддержки с воздуха и вкуса металла во рту. Возможно, Стиву с его извечной войной в каждой клеточке тела, этого даже будет достаточно. Но разве это жизнь? 

__

__

__

Нет. Баки не поступит так со Стивом. Он ни с кем никогда так не поступит. Однажды он пообещал себе это, и намерен сдержать слово. 

__

__

__

– Прости меня. 

__

__

__

Стив не отвечает. Баки убирает руку. Он сглатывает, но комок в горле никуда не девается. Очень медленно Баки поднимается с постели и принимается одеваться. Его собственные штаны, рубашка – Стива. Последняя. Больше он ни одной не заберет.

__

__

__

Он уходит, потому что так и должно быть. Он все это начал.

__

__

__

Ему и заканчивать.

__

__

__


End file.
